Category talk:Pickup Truck
Having some difficulties. All advice and recommendations welcome. I wasn't sure about these: Gulch Stepper Tall Ryder I was also considering including these: Power Plower Beach Patrol Path Beater Super Scraper Pavement Pounder And I'm not sure if this should really be considered a Pickup: '65 Ford Ranchero wouldn't then the Seasider, El Camino, and other coupes have to be considered too? Patty's Hot Wheels (talk) 17:46, July 8, 2017 (UTC) :Another one I see that might qualify, Dodge Sidewinder Patty's Hot Wheels (talk) 00:03, July 23, 2017 (UTC) ::I've felt that getting people to see comments like this has been somewhat of a problem for years. I just don't know what to do about it. Because if a user has not followed this page, they will never get any notifications about this page. And that usually means the user doesn't even know the page exists. And if the user doesn't know the page exists, he will never be able to reply to it. I don't know how to rectify this issue. ::As to what you're asking, I think the Gulch Stepper and Tall Ryder are trucks, just not pickup trucks. The Power Plower, Beach Patrol, Path Beater, Super Scraper, Pavement Pounder are all pickup trucks. As to the Ranchero, I have had two of them in real life and they were always considered a "Car-Truck." Based on a car, but in a truck layout. So, I wouldn't classify them as a pickup truck. Kenny HaarFager (talk) 03:50, July 23, 2017 (UTC) :::I just noticed that there is a table with pictures on this page. This is simply a Category page and as such, should not have a table or images connected with it - it is only for showing the pages that have the category of Pickup Trucks. A page should be created called "Hot Wheels Pickup Trucks," or something like that, and this table removed from here and placed there. Kind of like the precedent set with other pages such as this. Pages such as Hot Wheels Station Wagons. Kenny HaarFager (talk) 19:50, July 24, 2017 (UTC) In the car show circuit, all "open bedded vehicles" are considered trucks. So the El Camino, Ranchero, GMC Sprint, Dodge Rampage, Holden UTE, Suburu Baja, and many others, all compete in the truck class. Even the Cadillac Escalade and the Ford Explorer Sport Trac, are considered in the truck class. 00:38, October 12, 2017 (UTC) ::I think Tall Ryder is just a van--Rws0704 (talk) 20:52, February 28, 2018 (UTC) :::Yes, Tall Ryder is just a van. But gulch Stepper is kind of a pickup. Should this category be changed to 'Open Bed Vehicles' to eliminate confusion between Pickups, Coupe Utilities, Etc? --Reeceracing (talk) 22:11, February 28, 2018 (UTC) ::::No. The category should not be changed. Pickup trucks are just that and need to be recognized as such. If you want to create a DIFFERENT category for vehicles that are different from ordinary pickups, that would be the way to go. Kenny HaarFager (talk) 05:43, March 3, 2018 (UTC)